falloutpenandpaperfandomcom-20200213-history
Races
Human Humans, or Homo sapiens (sometimes called smoothskins or normals by ghouls and super mutants, respectively) are a species that have been more-or-less unaffected by radiation. In post-nuclear America, four major ethnic groups have so far been distinguished: African, Asian, Caucasian, and Hispanic. Evolved and mutated humans, while still members of the homo genus, are a different species from regular humans. Benefits: *Electricity Resistance 30% *Perk Rate: 2 Penalties: *None Ghoul Ghouls or necrotic post-humans are decrepit, rotting, zombie-like mutants. They are victims of heavy radiation poisoning which results in their skin decaying and, paradoxically, greatly extends their individual lifetime. Benefits: *Every hour, you lose 3d12 radiation. *Radiation Resistance 80% *Poison Resistance 30% *Perk Rate: 3 Penalties: *For every hour your radiation is at zero, you are dealt 2d6 damage. *People tend to be afraid more afraid of you Super Mutant Super mutants are mutated humans, products of infection by the Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV). They are much taller, bulkier and muscular than pure strain humans, have (mostly) green, gray, or yellowish skin, are immune to disease and radiation, and are gifted with superhuman strength and endurance. Although they are completely sterile, the rapid regeneration of their cells caused by FEV makes them virtually biologically immortal (but not immune to death from injury). Benefits: *Damage Resistance 25% *Radiation Resistance 50% *Poison Resistance 20% *Additional 2 Hit Points per level *Perk Rate: 3 Penalties: *Cannot easily use weapons with a strength requirement of 4 or less (-20% to the attack roll for each point of strength requirement underneath 5) *People tend to be more afraid of you Robot Robots had been constructed by pre-War society to fill all niches and occupations. From general-purpose utility droids to full-fledged military battle machines, robots could be found in almost any environment and function. If you are a robot, you may have an ally remove your memory chip and place it into a new robot for different benefits and penalties. Benefits: *Immune to radiation, poison, gas, and chems *40% Damage Resistance to all attacks except EMP (pulse) weapons *Access to robot-only abilities. Each robot body comes with a different ability. See: Robot Abilities . Penalties: *Many people see talking to a robot as a sideshow attraction and will not pay attention to them unless they are apart of a larger group *Cannot wear armor *Robots require regular maintenence, which they can do themselves, unless incapicatated. A robot must have someone roll a successful Mechanics and Science skill check while examining it for twelve hours once per month. If maintenence is not performed, it begins to take 1d10 damage every 24 hours beyond the deadline. *Robots do not gain hit points back over time. A successful science check on a robot will allow it to regain 1d10 hit points. This can only be done once every 24 hours. *Robots never gain perks *If a robot's battery breaks, the robot becomes completely inoperatable and the battery must be replaced. *If a robot's combat inhibitor breaks, the robot goes into a frenzy and will attack whoever is closest, even if its an ally Deathclaw Deathclaws are a large, agile and strong species of mutant Jackson's Chameleon created through genetic engineering, with the addition of DNA of various other species.However, due to mutation, they have lost their color-changing ability. Counts as Animal. Dog Some dogs have remained domesticated pets, but many more have turned feral and hunt the dusty wasteland in packs. The dogs that survived the radioactive fires are a larger, and tougher, breed - now almost wolf-sized. You won't encounter any rabid toy poodles in your travels. Even so, just as they have in ages past, many dogs have remained faithful and beloved companions to men and women. Counts as animal. Dwarf The dwarves of Fallout are little people altered by radiation in their gene pool. They are similar to normal Humans but smaller. Counts as Human. S'Lanter The S'Lanter was cut content in the original Fallout. In the Fallout version, they were suppose to be FEV-mutated racoons, but the reason they were cut from the final product was because the developers felt like it didn't fit with the rest of the universe. Some may view this as being not so different, but I decided to change it to mutated Moles since Mole People feel like they could fit into the Fallout universe. Better than anthropomorphic racoons anyway. Counts as animal. Benefits: *You have permanent low light vision. *Able to burrow into the ground. *Damage Resistance 10% *Radiation Resistance 10% *Poison Resistance 30% *Perk Rate: 3 *Gain twice as much hit points from eating Penalties: *From living underground all your life, you've developed light sensitive eyes. You get -3 to Perception if you are outside or in a very lit place. *People tend to be afraid of you. Category:Character Creation